Christmas Wish
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: Written for the wonderful AforAntechinus for the Gabby Forums 2014 Sesa. Gibbs is on assignment with the team for Christmas, and Abby misses him. First time Gabby. Thought everyone would enjoy some Christmas in August, and one of the prompts was '90 degree Christmas weather, it fits.


Title: Christmas Wish

Rating: T

A/N-Not my characters. If they were I'd have Gibbs under his boat right now.

"I miss you guys so much! Can you be back by Christmas?! _Please_?!"

"You know I can't promise that, Abbs."

Abby pouted. "But I miss you and Tony!"

"Don't you think I'd rather be there instead of here where it's been over 90 degrees in December?"

"I wouldn't want that heat during Christmas! Christmas is supposed to be cold with fires that we can snuggle in front of and snowball fights."

"Think of all the people who live south of the equator, Abbs. They always have this."

"I never thought about it like that. Do you think I could send them some snow?"

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"Santa?"

"Abby, I miss you too. I wanted to spend Christmas with ya."

"Aww, Gibbs, you say the sweetest things. We can do Christmas later! I'll save stuff from Christmas and..."

"Are we going to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ when I get back?" Tony had entered the room, making Gibbs jump.

"Ah, jeez, Dinozzo." Tony had glommed his way over Gibbs so Abby could see him too. "Abby! How is it over at HQ?"

"Lonely! I miss team Gibbs. Balboa doesn't bring me Caf-Pows or kiss my cheek when I find something."

"Want me to head slap him when I get back?"

"Gibbs he's been here for years. If he's not trained by now he's never gonna be."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at her. He looked at Dinozzo, shook his head, and signed to Abby instead. _You think you have me trained?_

 _Well, yeah._

 _Remember when I said it wouldn't be on the head?_

 _And I said you wouldn't?_

 _I would._

 _Be gentle._

 _Depends on your definition on gentle._

 _I miss your cheek kisses. You're really going to owe me when you get home._

 _Yeah?_

 _Yeah._

"Not nice, you guys! I don't know what you're saying."

"Well, yeah. that's kinda the point, Dinozzo."

"He said he wants to go Christmas caroling with you in Australia."

"Don't you have some work to do?" Gibbs was glaring at Tony.

"On it, boss," Tony practically fled the room. "Why do you have to scare him like that, Gibbs?" Abby mock glared at him, crossing her arms, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. Gibbs ducked his head and smiled. "I love when you smile, Gibbs." "Do you?" "Of course!" "Abbs as much as I'd love to stay here and talk to you I have to go." "Don't go." "Abbs I have to." "Bye Gibbs. I miss you." "I miss you too, Abby." Gibbs ended the connection and stood up, gazing at the blank screen for several minutes. Was he imagining her flirting with him as much as he thought she had been? Had she noticed his flirting? He couldn't believe he had gone that far. He was her boss, after all, but they had always been friendly. She was naturally a very friendly and bubbly person, and he wasn't the only one she flirted with, and it made his blood boil with jealousy when he thought about it.

Gibbs's phone vibrated with a text. He flipped it open to see a message from Abby. _Thanks for chatting Gibbs. Miss ya crazy. I have my lab over 90 degrees Gibbs. Solidarity._

He texted back. _You too. Must be late there. Miss you crazy too. Don't make it too hot. I don't want a scrambled Abby._

The only response he got back was several smilie faces. He smiled to himself and picked up the bag that had sitting in the corner, hidden from view. Tony came back into the room.

"Boss why didn't you tell her that we are handing off this case to the agents that just arrived from New Zealand and we're on our way home now?"

"Surprise," Gibbs grunted. Tony shook his head.

Even if Gibbs wasn't going to be home for Christmas, Abby wanted to decorate his house. She wanted him to have a Christmas he enjoyed, even if it was late. She had put a tree up by herself and decorated it with lights and minimal ornaments. She was in the process of hanging stockings and realized she needed nails. There would be an excess of those in the basement, she knew, so she went down the stairs to retrieve them. She hadn't been down here in a while. Abby spied a large tarp covering something sitting besides his boat, and decided not to disturb it. She grabbed a mason jar with nails and plucked a hammer off his work bench. She missed spending time with him down here while he worked on projects. He hadn't been working on much else besides his newest boat. She ran her fingers over the sides of the skeleton. When he first started it, he'd shown her the model boat he and Jack had made, and she made him promise not to destroy or wreck this boat, and made him promise to take her out when it was finished. He had only nodded.

A fresh wave of sadness over the fact Gibbs wasn't home for Christmas hit her. Tears pricked her eyes. She even missed him when he didn't come to her lab often enough for his liking. She had even told him off for sending the other team members to the lab for updates in his stead about a week before their newest case broke and they left for Australia. He had hugged her when she asked if he was mad at her and apologized. Abby reminded him about his rule, and she nearly melted when he said it didn't matter. now she chided herself for the false hope that had given her. She had convinced herself that other certain rules didn't matter either. She had recently been flirting with him a lot more, trying to give hints, but he didn't seem to notice. Abby drew herself out of her reverie and went back up the stairs with the nails and hammer. When she walked back into the living room, she dropped them and shrieked.

 _"Gibbs!"_

"Hey Abbs."

"What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't going to be back."

"I lied."

She crossed her arms. "What's my rule Gibbs? Never lie to Abby!"

"Just wanted to surprise you Abbs." She stood there for a minute, just staring at him with wide eyes. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could Abby launched herself at him. The force of the hug nearly knocked him off his feet, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She locked her arms around his neck. She was shaking slightly. Gibbs realized she was crying. "Abbs, what's wrong?"

"I missed you and I thought I was going to have to spend Christmas alone." She loosened her arms.

"Abbs, look at me." Instead she buried her face into his neck and began sobbing. Gibbs rubbed his hands up and down her back and whispered to her, soothing her. He felt her sag against him, so he lifted her into his arms and carried her the few short steps to his couch. He sat down with her still in his arms and she curled against him, sitting in his lap. They stayed cuddled like that for fifteen minutes before Abby stirred.

"Sorry Gibbs. I'm so glad you're home."

"That makes two of us Abbs. What were you saying about spending Christmas alone? I thought you were going to see Kyle."

"I was, but his parents decided to visit him last minute."

"And he didn't want you there too?"

"No, he did."

"Abby I'm sure his parents would love to meet you. I bet they'd be excited to hear this story even if they haven't already. When they adopted Kyle I'm sure they..." The sudden realization hit him like a steamroller. ..."Unless..."

"Kyle was wondering because his parents never told him was was adopted so when I told him our story he just assumed he was but didn't want to bring it up to them, right? But he showed me a picture of his parents as kids and his mother looked so much like I did as a little kid. He had me test our hair against hers."

"It was a match, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. His father's wasn't."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you Gibbs. You are always so busy with cases and stress."

"Abby. Did you ever consider that i want you to come to me?"

"You do?"

"'Course I do. Are you hungry, Abbs? I'll make us something."

"Pizza, Gibbs. My treat. You must be exhausted."

"Hmm. So tired, Abbs. I tried to stay up for the flight so my sleeping schedule would be normal. No coffee either."

"Oh jeez. I need to call tony and the others just to make sure they survived."

"Very funny."

"I like teasing you."

"I've noticed."

"What would you do if the rest of the team did it?"

"You've seen what I do."

"The good old fashioned Gibbs glares and slaps."

"The glare doesn't even work on you Abby."

"You can try though."

He did try, but he couldn't help cracking a wide smile instead. He looked into Abby's green eyes. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I like the tree. Did you put it up yourself?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs wrapped one hand around her upper arm. "Gettin' strong Abbs. You could be a Marine."

She giggled. "No I couldn't. If you were my gunny I'd drive you nuts. I don't listen."

"Yeah you would."

"Would I be allowed to do this?" Abby leaned up and kissed his cheek. She lingered for a few minutes. "What would you do if I did that?"

His self control snapped and his heart took over. "This." He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. He felt her gasp against his lips, and pulled away, instantly regretting it. She made a small noise of protest and hooked her hand abound his neck to pull him closer. His lips met hers in a deep kiss. She scraped her nails through his hair. Gibbs pulled Abby back onto his lap and placed one hand below her neck he wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her close.

They broke for air, panting. "God, Abbs."

"Gibbs." She pressed her face back into his neck and placed small kisses on the skin there. She sighed. "I feel like my heart has belonged to you my whole life."

"I know. Me too."

Abby smiled happily. "You hungry?" Gibbs nodded, and Abby called in their pizza order while Gibbs built a fire. When Abby placed her phone back on the table, she went over to where Gibbs was still prodding the fire along and wrapped her arms around his back.

"How am I supposed to finish this when you do that?" Gibbs chuckled. Abby merely nuzzled her nose into his neck. "Hey."

"Hey."

"The tree looks great. Want to get more decorations tomorrow?"

"And Christmas shopping?!"

"Yeah, if you want."

"I want. But I just want to snuggle by the fire with you."

"I don't know, Abbs, you're asking kind of a lot there."

She gasped before realizing that he was teasing her. She whacked him on the arm and ran across the room before he even realized what had happened, but once he got to his feet he flew after her. He caught her by the kitchen and attacked her with tickles and kisses until she started squealing. He swung her into his arms instead and kissed her deeply. He carried her to the closest armchair and sat down with her still in his arms. She kissed him until he couldn't breath, and when they broke apart for air she attacked his neck with her mouth.

"Lower, Abbs, you're going to leave a mark."

"Too many clothes Gibbs." She pulled away to yank his polo and undershirt off at the same time. "Weren't you hot when you dressed in Australia?"

"A little...god, Abbs." She was now leaving open mouthed kissed just above his collarbone. He started to tug at her shirt too.

 _Ding dong!_

"Crap, the pizza." Abby tore herself away from Gibbs. "You stay just like that." Abby grabbed her wallet from her bag and dashed to the door. It didn't take long for her to pay for the pizza and bring it back inside. She placed it on the table in the dining room. Gibbs grinned at her.

"Leave it. Get back over here."

Abby dropped the pizza on the table and ran to Gibbs. He stood and she jumped into his arms and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He tried to walk them towards the stairs but stumbled near the fire. They both laughed and Abby coaxed him onto the floor. She made short work of his clothes and helped him with hers. Abby swiped her fingers across his cheek. When he looked at her she signed to him instead of speaking. _I don't want to wait._ _Waited too long Abbs._ _I need you._ Gibbs pushed Abby onto her back and kissed her deeply as he entered her slowly. She deepened the kiss even more and clawed his back. Gibbs sped up slightly and Abby gasped. They clung to each other as they made love. Gibbs was acting every bit the alpha male, yet he was so gentle at the same time. The combination made Abby's head spin. When she felt herself coming undone, she gasped out his name. "Jethro!" "I've got you Abbs. Let go." Abby cried her release into his neck, and Gibbs came with a strangled moan. He tried to move off her, but Abby pulled him on top of her and drug her nails up and down his back until their breathing slowed. "Best Christmas gift ever Gibbs. You're amazing." "You're amazing Abbs. You're so beautiful." "You're so handsome." Abby took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips. "You're perfect." "Abbs…" Don't argue." "I won't." Gibbs chuckled. He got to his feet and pulled his boxers and pants on and went to his front door. "It's snowing, Abbs." "It is?" She got to her feet and wrapped herself in a blanket and ran to the door. She tripped on the blanket and stumbled. Gibbs caught her just it time. She giggled. "It is snowing! I have to get my bag from my car before it gets bad. Unless you don't want me to stay?" "Course I do. I'll get your bag." He pulled on his shirt his green jacket and went to retrieve her bag. He came back and Abby changed into her pajamas, which were red pajama pants with Christmas trees and a red long sleeved shirt. Gibbs threw on a pair of sweatpants with a marines shirt. They ate pizza on the couch, and Gibbs opened his blinds so Abby could see the snow. He was entirely relaxed. His team wasn't expected back in the office until after Christmas. He planned to take Abby ice skating and out for hot chocolate and anything else she wanted to do in the 2 days before Christmas. He wasn't planning to have her anywhere but his house. "Gibbs, can we watch a Christmas movie? I have a few on my iPad." "Anything you want Abbs." She scooted out of his arms to retrieve her iPad. "You pick." "Home Alone. I like that one." Abby brought the movie up and snuggled back into his arms on the couch. Gibbs pried the iPad out of her hands and held it so they could both see it. Abby snuggled her head back where his arm met his shoulder and sighed happily. With his girl in his arms on his couch in front of a raging fire while the snow fell outside, Gibbs finally felt like he had arrived home. "Merry Christmas, Abbs. Love you." 


End file.
